Starla Micheals
Starla is a pretty, popular, intelligent, nice, and talented girl. Jade Rockwell doesn't like her. Appearance Over Time Starla has Dirty Blonde hair with Hazel/Brown eyes. Season 2 Starla wore tank tops with shorts. She often had her hair done neatly. Her hair was mostly down. Season 3 Starla wore more fun and colorful clothing. She still kept her hair down. She wanted to get noticed by boys because when it was the first day of school no boys surrounded her. Season 4 After joining the ALDC, Starla mostly was at dance practice, she mostly had her hair in a bun. She wore crop tops with shorts. Personality Over Time Season 2 Starla was noticed by most boys. She was caring and honest. Season 3 Starla was more nice to Rachel and Talia. She was also truthful. Season 4 Starla was more determine because she wanted to be the best that she can be. Strengths Starla has a amazing voice, she has a record deal. She is also a competition dancer. Unlike Rachel, Starla can draw very well. She is noticed by most boys. Weaknesses Starla isn't the smartest girl, she gets A+'s, A's, and B's. Songs * Mean to Me by Brooke Hyland * Clarity by Zedd * Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson * Over You by Miranda Lambert and Blake Shelton * Warrior by Demi Lovato * Unconditionally by Katy Perry * Wake Me Up by Avicill * Say Something by A Great Big World * Neon Lights by Demi Lovato * Roar by Katy Perry Relationships 'Flynn Jones (2012-present)' Flynn and Starla's relationship Flynn likes Starla,but Starla thinks they are friends. 'Gabe Martinez (2012-present)' Gabe is Starla's current boyfriend, they got back together in Surprise It Up. (See Starle) 'Bianca Carter (2006-present)' Bianca is Starla's best friend. She and Starla do almost everything together. (See Starca) 'Claire Micheals (1999-present)' Claire and Starla are sisters. They have a great relationship. 'Brandon Micheals (1999-present)' Brandon and Starla are brother and sister. Brandon always looks out for Starla. 'Isabelle Micheals (1999-present)' Isabelle and Starla have a special spark. Trivia She is a witch Her magic is pink with hearts She is a part of the ALDC She moved to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in Dance Moms It Up Her favorite styles of dance are lyrical, tap, and contemporary She has won many dance competitions She has a record deal She was the first person that Abby came to ask to join the ALDC Abby said that she is very very talented She is one of Abby's best dancers When she was 6, she won a national title for dance She is dating Gabe Martinez She got a record deal when she was 8 Jade Rockwell says that the only reason she doesn't like her is because she is jealous of her and Lindsay Hampton Flynn Jones has a crush on her She became friends with Talia Green in Season 3 She is frenemies with Suzy Green Bianca Carter is her best friend Katelyn Hampton and Kayla Rose are her close friends Talia Green, Rachel Rockwell and Maddie Ziegler are her good friends She is a model Gallery Category:Characters created by Fiolet4eva Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recurring Characters created by Fiolet4eva Category:Pairings with Flynn Category:Pretty Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Micheal Family Category:A+ Students Category:ALDC Category:Dancers Category:Shake It Up, Chicago Dancers Category:Pairings with Starla